


We could live forever but we'll never be this young again

by lokisnow



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisnow/pseuds/lokisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt runs into Mike in New York, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SMC_27

The last place Matt Rutherford ever expected to see Mike Chang again is in the display window of Moo Shoes on the Lower East Side of Manhattan turning a pair women’s ballet flats around in his hands. The last time Matt had seen Mike was 9 years ago at the end of sophomore year at McKinley High, his dad had just got transferred to a law firm in Yonkers and they had to move as soon as the school year was done. Matt had been excited for the new location, excited to leave Ohio and definitely excited to leave behind McKinley High and the threat of violence from the football team because he liked to dance and sing, albeit softly, in New Directions. The only thing he wasn’t excited about was leaving his new found friends and his childhood best friend, Mike. They had be able to keep in contact through Facebook for junior year of high school but slowly drifted apart senior year as they both became busy with the demands placed upon them trying to figure out what do after high school. 

Matt’s about to knock on the glass to get Mike’s attention when Mike looks up from the shoes and spots him through the glass window. They both stare for a minute as huge smiles start to stretch across their faces. Matt starts to move to the door but Mike beats him to it and is outside, shoes still in hand and pulls him into a tight hug with much back slapping in the middle of Orchard Street. 

“What are you doing in New York, I thought you’d still be at Harvard, slaving away for your medical degree?” Matt asks as he pulls back from the hug, absently noticing how much Mike has filled out the last couple of years.

“No.” Mike shakes his head, “I was able to convince my dad to let me study dance at NYU Tisch and was able to find some steady work here, so I stuck around. What about you, I thought you were living in California?” Mike asks.

Matt just shakes his head “Naw man, I changed my mind around the middle of senior year, mom passed away and pop wasn’t coping so well.” Matt just shrugs a shoulder when Mike offers his condolences and states “it was a long time ago now, but thanks man. It’s just weird that we haven’t run into each other considering I went to NYU’s Silver School of Social Work, I mean it’s like three blocks away from Tisch.”

Before Mike can respond, a sales lady exits Moo Shoes and walks up to them, “Excuse me, Mr. Chang, but I’m afraid I need the shoes back in the store. If you want to purchase them I’d be happy to assist you.” 

Matt watches as Mike looks down at the shoes and then back to the sales lady, blushing from his neck all the way to the tips of his ears like he used to do anytime Brittany or Santana would get to hands on with him or each other. “Oh my god, I am so sorry Kelly, here you go. If you could gift wrap a size 6 1/2, I’ll be right there to pay.” Mike say flashing the Kelly a bright and earnest smile. She nods and smiles back as she takes the shoes and walks back into the store like people take shoes for a walk outside everyday, well this is New York so maybe they do. 

Turning back to Matt, Mike asks“You got some time, this will only take a minute and then we can grab a bit to eat and catch up?” 

Matt pulls out his phone to confirm the time and shakes his head in the negative “I can’t, I’m teaching a Zumba class at the LES Dance Academy down the block in about 45 minutes and need to go get warmed up. I’m free tomorrow though, you wanna meet up some where? I’d love to catch up and hear about everyone from New Direction. Any of them also in the city, other then Rachel, I mean, I saw her West Side Story posters plaster all over E Houston St earlier today.”

Mike smiles, a little slyly and says “Santana also here, she’s a PR manager for ID PR over by Penn Station. My girl is throwing a dinner party tomorrow, why don’t you stop by, Santana and her wife will be there and we can all catch up.”

Matt can only shake his head in disbelief “Santana’s wife? Just how much did I miss?” Mike only smiles. “You sure your girl won’t mine if I crash her party?” He hands over his phone when Mike he says it’s casual and she won’t mine, and then puts in his girl’s address and his contact info. “It’s Brittany, Santana’s wife I mean?”

“Nope, it’s not Britt, she out in LA and they haven’t talked in years, very messy breakup.” Mike say as he hand back Matt’s phone. Matt hits dial and watch as Mike saves his info in his phone when it lights up.

This time it’s Matt who reaches forward to give Mike a hug “I can’t believe how much I missed you, man. It’s awesome we ran into each other.”

Mike just slaps him on the back before pulling away and heading into Moo Shoes, “Ditto, man, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Matt just nods and starts walking down the street, it only takes him a couple of minutes before entering LES Dance and heading up to the adult classroom where he teaches Zumba part time, mostly just for fun because as much as he loves being a social worker, he would missing dancing too much if he had to give it up completely.

He can only laugh quietly to himself as he stores his gym bag in his locker and walk over to the mats to start stretching out his body, making sure to warm up before the ladies get here, they’re a wilded bunch of older Jewish ladies who just don’t stop once their in the door and he loves every minute of it. 

It just amazing, that they all have been in the city for 7 years and he’s never ran into Mike, Santana or Rachel before now, it’s crazy how big and small this city is sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

If Matt was shocked and excited about running into Mike yesterday, it's nothing compared to the feelings running though him right now with all five feet two inches of naked Rachel Berry hanging off his neck with her legs wrapped around his waist. She's slightly grinding up and down against him while kissing him like her life depended on it as he slowly lays them down on her and Mike's bed.

Speaking of Mike, he's currently shirtless with his hands resting flat on his thighs, pants unbuttoned and unzipped, sitting backlight by the moon, in one of the lounge chairs by the window watching as Matt kisses his girlfriend. 

Maybe he should back up a minute and explain just how the night went from a reunion dinner party to Mike instructing him, or as Rachel said “directing” him on how exactly to fuck his girlfriend. His girlfriend who just happens to be Rachel fucking Berry, who, no lie has only gotten more beautiful with age. The same Rachel Berry that he used to jack off to in high school, ever since those fucking red shorts from the funk number they smacked down on Vocal Adrenaline, like, damn girl get yours, show that robot St. James what he’s missing out on.

Anyway. Dinner party to threesome, easy, except for the fact that Rachel’s hand has moved down and is massaging his dick though his pants, explanations can wait, Rachel it seems, can’t.

“Tut-tut Rachel, stop being a bad girl and remove your hand from Matt’s dick.” Mike’s voice suddenly rings out from the chair. “Slowly remove his shirt, make sure to use your fingernails, he likes a little pain.”

Matt and Rachel both release low whines at the command, Rachel stops rubbing him and looks into his eyes as she hooks her fingers under his shirt, slowly pulling it up while dragging her fingernails against his sides, leaving faint red lines. He hisses and watches as she smiles and pecks his lips in a silent apology. 

“Good girl, now reach down and undo his jeans.” Matt watches as Rachel flicks her tongue out to moisten her lips while reaching down and un-buttons and un-zipped his jeans, giving a quick squeeze to his dick with a mischievous look on her face.

“Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, you just can’t wait for anything can you.” Mike issues from the corner drawing their attention to him.

Matt notices that his right hand is no longer on his thigh but slowing rubbing up and down his boxer covered dick.

“I think you deserve a little punishment for that transgression. Matt, flip Rachel over and then remove your pants. Go down on her, but make her beg for it. Rachel, you can’t come until I say so.”

Matt can feel the tiny shudders running thru Rachel as he grasps her waist and swiftly switches their positions. He stands up and push his pants down, never breaking eye contact with Rachel, who is currently moving to the center of the bed and wiggling a little to get comfortable.

Matt lays down on top of Rachel, who moans at the contact, leaning down he places a sweet closed mouth kiss on her lips before beginning his descent. Trailing a series of open mouth kisses from her jaw down to her collarbone he pauses when he hears her say to bite down a little on the bone before doing what she asked and hearing her moan as he smooths it with his tongue. He repeats the action on the other collarbone and gets the same little moan that is in no way helping his hard-on lessen any.

He slowly trails his mouth down to her right breast and starts to slowly twirl his tongue around the underside of her her breast steadily moving it closer to the areola, before capturing her nipple in his mouth sucking a little. He brings his hand over to her other breast and is slowly moving a finger back and forth over her nipple.

“Ma-uh, Matt, can you uh, bite a little on the nipple, ah please.”

Holy fuck is the only thing Matt can think before simultaneously pinching her left nipple and bitting the right one which causes Rachel to release this ridiculously hot squeal that goes straight down to his groin like lightening. One of her hands fastens to the back of his neck, keeping him centered on her breast, the other hand is squeezing his shoulder, slightly digging her nails in. He moans and releases her nipple with a pop giving it one last flick before moving his head to the other nipple which he gives the same treatment and moans when Rachel bucks her hips up into his stomach.

He starts to slide down applying little nips, sucks and kisses at random on her stomach slowly trailing down to her waxed mound. He spends a few seconds just staring at her mound, cause god that hot, until Rachel gets impatient and whines while bucking up a little. He looks up at her and never breaking eye contact he lays a gentle kiss to her mound before he brings one of his arms down to her leg and lifts it over his shoulder. 

“Tell me what you like baby” he says bringing his other hand to her leg and pushing it up and out to give him more access to her before leaning forward and licking a path from her entrance all the way up to her clit, causing her to buck up and release another hot little moan. 

“Um, teasing light nips and uh, yeah like th-that and uh hum, sucking on my clitoris, and uh, use your fingers.” Rachel says after releasing a deep moan.

Matt moans and pushes his hips down into the mattress hoping to get a little friction before swirling his tongue around her clit, flicking it and sucking around it but never directly on it. He can hear Rachel releasing these fucking hot moans and whines while she tries to move her hips up and her hand on his head is trying to guide him, but Mike said tease her and so he’s waiting for her to beg before he gives in. 

He moves his sucking towards her entrance, circling it with his tongue before quickly pushing just the tip in and removing it fast. This causes Rachel to squeal and to start squirming a little more but still no begging, so moves his hand that was holding her leg out to her outer lips and with his thumb and forefinger holds them open before pulling back and blowing a steady stream of air on to her clit. 

“Ah, Matt, please I, uh I need you to uh, please, uh my clit, please suck on my clit.”

Matt remembers how Rachel used to talk in high school, three sentences for a yes or no answer usually, so hearing her so broken up sends a jolt straight to his dick and he bucks into the mattress again hoping for some fiction before leaning in and sucking on Rachel's clit. This causes Rachel to release a slew of “pleases” and “more” and those fucking hot moans. He releases her clit from his mouth and places his thumb on it before moving his mouth down, nipping at her lips as he heads towards her opening. He starts slowly circling the opening before randomly pushing just the tip of his tongue in then returning to circling, every time he slips his tongue in a little deeper as he swipes his thumb across her clit. 

“Matt, god uh, Matt, yes like that, hum god. Mike please, baby I uh, I need to come please.”

Matt’s a little busy now but he can hear Mike’s labored breath when he replies “I don’t know, did you learn your lesson about following directions?”

“Ye -Yes, baby, god Matt, do that again” Rachel’s wails as Matt starts to push his entire tongue into her opening while flicking her clit. “Pl-ease Mike, baby uh, please.” Matt brings his hand down and replaces his tongue with two fingers steadily moving them in and out while bring his mouth up and pulling Rachel’s clit between his teeth and flicking it in time with his fingers. 

“OK baby, but if you disobey again there will be consequences.” A still breathing hard Mike responds. 

Matt hears the OK and hears a little relieved moan from Rachel before he starts reaching for her g-spot on the in-stroke of his fingers while biting down a littler harder on her clit, this last for a couple of seconds in which Rachel is now chanting his name and bucking her hips up, matching his rhythm until he presses his fingers against her g-spot, holds them there while he release her clit from his teeth and sucks, hard. Rachel’s back bows off the bed and she goes still, a deep moan is the only sound she releases as she comes apart and if Matt didn’t think his dick could get any harder, he was apparently wrong. 

Matt moves up Rachel’s body leaving little kisses here and there while she comes down, finally settling in between her legs and bracing his forearms next to her head so he can press a kiss to her lips before leaning back “Hi.”Rachel’s eyes are still a glazed and his dick jumps a little at the fact that he did that.

“Hey.” Rachel says smiling sweetly before craning her head up and kissing him, moaning a little at the taste of herself on his tongue.

Matt almost forgot about Mike, until he hears “Rachel, don’t you think you should return the favor?”

Matt turns his head from a grinning Rachel and sees that Mike now has his semi-hard dick out and in hand, slowly stroking himself up and down. 

Mike grins at Matt and says “Trust me, you don’t wanna miss out on Ms. Perfectionist there and a blow job.”

Matt can feel Rachel giggling as she say “Mike.”

Matt watches as Mike’s grin turns into a full blown smile “Rachel flip and show our pal here what you can do.”

The next thing that Matt registers is a flash of movement and then he’s staring up at Rachel in wonder at just how she did that, who is smirking down at him “Krav Maga since I was five” she answers his unspoken question. She just smiles and helps him prop himself up against the pillows, “that way you can watch” she says before winking at him and move in to kiss him. She places one more small peck on his lips before moving back and laying down between his legs and wrapping a small hand around the base of his dick. 

She slowly starts to move her hand up to the tip before twisting around the head and collecting some of his pre-come, using her other hand, she pushes all her hair over shoulder so he can watch her wrap her lips around the tip. And god, he’s so hard from eating her out earlier so he knows this isn’t going to last as long as he wants, but he’s going to try his hardest to tough it out as long as he can.

She starts bobbing her head up and down and when she gets back up to the tip she sucks and hums at the same time which cause little shocks to shoot right to his balls. He reaches down and gathers her hair into his hand and holds it back so the he can watch as she moves and twists her mouth around his dick. He hisses as she releases the tip with a pop before licking and nipping at the vein running down his dick before moving back up and swirling her tongue around the tip, sucking it back into her hot little mouth. She moves her hand over and starts to massage his balls, squeezing them every time she reaches his tip while humming and sucking, it’s fucking amazing and she’s releasing these little moans and sighs that are driving him crazy. 

She releases him again and watches as a little stream of pre-come slips down his cock before looking up into his eyes and with twinkling eyes says “You can come in my mouth, I don’t mind.”

Matt moans at her statement before watching her take a deep breath and engulfing his cock, slowly moving down until she hits the base and starts humming again. And good god, how did he not know that she could do that, he can only watch as she pulls back up, still humming and starts her decent back to the base. She keeps deep-throating him as she slowly moves her hand from his balls to his anus and starts traces her finger around in little circles, her mouth is at the base of his cock and she stays there while making this shallowing motion that makes his ball tighten and white spots appear behind his now closed eyes. The last thing Matt remembers is feeling Rachel’s finger slowly pushing into to him and then blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

When Matt finally regains consciousness he can hear some light moaning, whimpering and a slapping of bodies coming from the direction of Mike’s chair, slowly opening his eyes he takes in the sight of Rachel riding Mike, who now has his pants and boxers around his ankles. Mike has one arm wrapped around Rachel’s waist and the other is gripping her shoulder has she slams down onto his dick only to raise back up until only the tip is in and pause before slamming down again. He watches silently as he recovers from Rachel’s blow job, which damn girl, warn a guy before slipping in the back door, not that minded but a little warning might help him from passing out like that. 

A slightly harder slapping sound and a squeal from Rachel draws his attention back to the duo, Mike is now snapping his hips up as Rachel slams hers down. Matt slowly brings his hand to his slightly hardening dick and begins to stroke himself in time and squeezing the tip of his cock when they slam together. Matt watches as Rachel moves one hand to Mike’s shoulder steadily herself and bringing the other hand to her nipple, pinching and pulling it and drawing these crazy little mewls from deep in her throat.

The soft “damn” is out of his mouth before he can think and he watches as the pair freeze and turn to look at him on the bed.

“You’re awake.” Rachel says has she starts moving her hips in small circles making Mike hiss.

“Yeah, how long was I out?” Matt asks while stilling his hand on his now hard cock and squeezing the base tightly.

“About twenty minutes or so.” Mike replies before snapping his hips up into Rachel. “She awesome isn’t?” Matt only smiles as a slight flush spread on Rachel’s cheek. “Since it’s your celebration party Rachel, want do you want to do next?” Mike asks stilling his hips and holding Rachel down on his cock.

Right, Matt thinks, the whole reason for the dinner party was to celebrate Rachel getting the role of Fanny Brice. When Matt showed up at the apartment on E 78th St and Second Ave a doorman had directed him to the correct elevator to the roof top garden, when the doors opened he heard a scream of “Matthew” before Rachel Berry appeared and almost tackled him to the ground with a hug. It was then a flurry of question as she dragged him to bar, he didn’t have time to answer one question before she would ask the next one, so happy to see him again. 

The questions only stopped when Santana Lopez of all people came up to Rachel and slipped a hand over her mouth. “Rach, breathe, you have all night to catch up, let the man get a drink first.”

Only after Rachel took a deep breathe and nodded did Santana remove her hand. “Sorry, Mike told me yesterday about the run-in and I just got so excited to see you again.” Rachel finishes with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders. 

Matt could only laugh and pull her into a brief hug, stepping back repeating the action with Santana. “No problem it’s great to see you guys too.” Turning to Santana he said “Congratulation on your marriage, Mike told me yesterday, though he didn’t tell me her name.” 

Matt watched as Santana smiled smugly and pulled him over to a tall blond that was taking to Mike, a tall blonde Matt easily recognized once they got closer as Serena van der Woodsen, how could he not, a few years ago she was the Manhattan “It” girl before dropping out of site at Columbia University. Santana told him that’s where they met and have been together ever since, just quietly, as not to attached the media and effect Santana’s career.

The five of them had gathered around the bar as Mike handed out champagne glasses and raised his in a toast. “To Rachel, the next Fanny Brice. May your run be full of accolades and Tony’s!”

“To Rachel!”

As the night progressed, Matt had ended up sitting with Santana and Serena telling them about his career as a social worker, while occasionally glancing at Mike and Rachel dancing to the soft music playing. He couldn’t really help himself when he eyed Rachel’s legs up to her ass, those red shorts were still in his dreams sometimes. He starts checking out her back, cause girl choose some short as fuck dress with no back, before he realized he was being a creep and checking out Mike’s girl like that. When Mike caught his eye and just smiled while bending down to whisper into Rachel’s ear, he didn’t know what to expect, but Rachel turning and shooting him a smirk was not it, before she raised up and whispered something back to Mike’s ear that had him smiling and slightly shaking his head up and down before releasing her to start walking over to Matt.

Before anything could happen, Santana and Serena stood up and stating that they need to leave due to an early meeting Santana had tomorrow. She leaned up and gave him a hug while Serena was saying goodbye to Rachel and Mike, “it was great seeing you again, and whatever Mike asks you when we leave, trust me, and say yes.”

She stepped back with her hands on his shoulder and said again, “just say yes” before walking over and hugging Mike and Rachel, leaving Matt confused. He watched as the elevator doors closed and he’s was left alone with Mike and Rachel. The next thing he knew Rachel was asking if he’d like to come down and see the house which lead them on a tour that ended in the bedroom and Rachel’s running her hands up and down his back while Mike asked if he would like to fuck his girlfriend. To say he was shocked was an understatement, but Mike told him that Rachel had a recurring fantasy since high school of him and Mike wouldn’t mind as long as he was included.

Remembering what Santana told him before she left and feeling Rachel’s hand start to slip around his waist he exhales a long breath before “Fuck, yes” escapes his lips.

And now here they are as Rachel decides what she wants to do next and if it’s anything like the blow job, Matt’s in.

He’s not sure who moans louder when she replies “ I want to suck Mike off while Matt fucks me from behind.” He does know his dick can’t get any harder as he watches Rachel get up off of Mike and drop a sweet kiss to his lips as he removes the condom and stands up, kicks his pants off his ankles before dropping it in the small wastebasket. 

He get up off the bed as they walk closer and watches as Rachel pauses at the nightstand pulling out another condom and hands it to him. “I’m on the pill, but you can never be to careful, babies aren’t on the plan for another couple of years.” Smiling as she turns around and watches Mike shove all the pillows on the floor to lay down on the bed. 

Matt watches as Rachel picks up a pillow and puts it right under Mike’s slightly spread legs, she then positions herself with her hands on Mike’s ass and resting on the pillow with her ass in the air, waiting for Matt.

Matt can only moan as Rachel starts going down on Mike as he slips on the condom and kneels behind Rachel, pushing her legs a littler further apart and with his dick still in hand he slightly leans forward and pushes in just a little bit. He remembers from high school and the glimpse earlier that he’s a little thicker and longer then Mike, so he waits until she starts pushing back before he starts moving his hips back and forth, slowly stretching her until he’s in all the way to the base of his dick. 

His moans join in with Mike’s and Rachel’s cause, goddamn, she is tight and with every stroke back out she is squeezing her walls around his cock. He starts to move faster, knowing that they’re both close from the chair sex and he would like them to come around the same time, but when he looks up from Rachel’s glorious ass he sees that Mike is slightly arched off the bed and is shooting his load into Rachel’s talented as fuck mouth. Rachel braces her hand on the bed and pushes up, giving Mike’s dick one last swipe before he move from under her to the side and starts to watch as Matt fucks his girl. 

“She likes it hard Matt, so don’t be afraid to slam into her” Mike says as he reaches down to grab the pillow and lay back to watch. 

Matt takes Rachel’s deep moan as an agreement to Mike’s statement and starts to slam his hips down into Rachel, who has slipped back down to her forearms on the bed and widens her legs even more for him. She releases these tiny little mewls and breathy moans as he setups a hurried pace, slapping his hips to the back of her thighs and she’s pushing back just has hard, neither are going to last much longer. 

He takes one hand and gives her a hard slap to her ass-cheek, which cause her to buck back and squeal a little before he reaches around and slips into her folds locating her clit and starts to rub it. His other hand he braces next to her head before cover her back with his front and increase the thrust of his hips while rubbing tight circles around her clit. 

He can feel his orgasm approaching and her walls have started to flutter around his cock so he speeds up his hips a little more, angling them to brush her g-spot on the downstroke before pinching her clit between his thumb and forefinger, which seems to be the trick as she starts shaking and moaning, her walls tightening around his dick as she reaches her orgasm. It only take him a couple of more strokes before he’s coming with a deep moan fully buried deep in her, again one of the best orgasms of his life.

He slowly leans back on his hunches and watches as his dick slides out of Rachel before she crawls up to Mike and flips over to lay with her head resting in the crook of his arm. He pulls the condom off and ties it off before dropping it in the wastebasket next to the bed. Tired, he lays down with his head rested on his folded arms next to Rachel and closed his eyes when she brings her hand up to run her fingers against his scalp.

He just smiles and hums a little when she says thank you in this quiet adorable tone, really no need to thank him, it was one of the best nights of his life. He not sure what tomorrow will bring, but as drifts off to sleep he doesn’t really care either.


End file.
